Don't Call Them Sidekicks
by Superfreak234
Summary: What if every character in the Young Justice Universe was the opposite gender. Every mission, every day out. (Basically every episode of the show.)
1. Independence Day (Part 1)

_So, basically this is just the entire show, just with everyone gender bent Don't ask me why, I just wrote it. _

* * *

**Gotham City**

**July 4, 12:00 EDT**

The day was warm and sunny, the perfect weather to be outside. The park was filled with people. Fathers grilled on barbecues while children ran around playing.

Suddenly, the air was filled with the sounds of screaming as people ran away, trying to avoid the white-blue ray as it sweep across the ground. When the beam landed over each person, they were frozen in a block of ice, unable to move or make a sound.

A figure stood on a small hill, the large gun emitting the ray in their hands. It was a women, her skin ice blue under the glass helmet of her large metal suit.

"Enjoy family time," Mrs. Freeze said in a raspy voice, before continuing to blast the family below her. "My family has other plans."

She slid down the ice she had created and aimed the gun at the backs of fleeing people. Just as it was firing up, a small, dark object slammed into, knocking her off balance.

"Batwoman," she said, standing up straight again. "I was wondering when-"

She was interrupted by a echoing cackle. She turned around but no one was there. As she was looking around, somebody landed on her helmet, flipped off it and landed a few feet away before throwing two round metal disks that cracked the glass their had used as a springboard only seconds ago.

"Oh," she said from the ground. "Girl Wonder." She pushed herself off the ground.

Robin smirked.

"The bat sent you to drag me off to prison. Frankly I'm underwhelmed."

"Great, but I'm kinda in a hurry here," Robin said, putting one hand on her hip.

"Kids," Freeze chuckled, unamused. "Always in such a rush."

"Not talking to you," Robin sang.

Freeze's face morphed into understanding and she turned around, just in time to see a dark figure descend on her, fist aimed at her already broken helmet.

* * *

**Star City**

**July 4, 09:01 PDT**

Traffic on the bridge was going as usual over the deep blue waters of the lake.

A girl dropped down into the middle of the lanes, ice forming on the ground where she landed. The ice rose upwards to form a ramp when she lifted her arms, lifting and then dropping the oncoming cars and forming chaos. She laughed, stopping when a bunch of arrows pierced the wall next to her, one even landing on the ice build up on her right arm.

They gave off a high-pitched beeping sound before exploding.

When the smoke had cleared, Icicle Jr. still stood, rubbing her head. She looked up at locate the source and saw two archers, one in green and one in red and yellow, standing on the apex of the bridge. They aimed their arrows at her again.

"Finally. I was wondering what a girl had to do to get a little attention around here."

Her hands grew with more ice and she launched the large, sharp icicles at them.

"She's doing this for attention?" The girl in red and yellow said, voice filled with disbelief.

They both shot arrows at the icicles, which exploded on contact. However, a second batch came and they were forced to jump off the apex and onto the cables holding up the bridge.

"I'm telling you now, this little distraction better not interfere," she continued as they outran more ice.

Jr. created a shield of ice to stop the next volley of arrow, which just blew a hole through it.

Frustrated, Jr. sent another handful of icicles towards the red archer, who just flipped over them and shot a single arrow midair. The aim was perfect at the arrow clipped Jr. right in the chin, knocking her unconscious.

Green Arrow leaned over her body. "She had a glass jaw," The hero commented.

"Hilarious," Speedy deadpanned. "Can we go? Today's the day."

* * *

**Pearl Harbor**

**July 4, 06:02 HST**

The two ships were both covered in ice and snow fell from the sky. Aboard one of the ships were three people.

One stood on the deck. He held out one blue-gloved hand shooting what seemed to be liquid ice at them.

Aquawoman jumped from floor to floor, avoiding each attack as she went. However, as she ran across the deck, she caught it full in the chest and was frozen in place. Another female, younger, jumped over her and continued to run towards Killer Frost. Seconds later, Aquawoman broke out and resumed her action.

"Don't tell me you're not excited," She said.

"Right now, my queen," Aquagirl said. "I'm more focused on the matter at hand."

Right then, Killer Frost shot at them with both hands, full blast. Aquagirl jumped over the blasts and pulled out her water-bearers, controlling them to become maces. Killer Frost managed to freeze her hands together in a block of ice, but Aquagirl just smashed the ice into his head, efficiently knocking him out.

Aquawoman walked up behind her and crossed her arms. "Well?"

Aquagirl gave her a small smile. "Yes, I'm excited. Today's the day."

* * *

**Central City**

**July 4, 11:03 CDT**

A circle of blurs went around a short, pudgy woman as she stood in the street. She had a small, strange gun in one hand and a briefcase in the other. She shot at the blurs; missing and just hitting the object behind.

"Stealing ice?" one of the running blurs said. "Seriously? Isn't that a bit cliche, even for Captain Cold?"

Captain Cold scowled and took aim again, missing again.

"Come on!" The other person whined. "We don't have time for this!" She lowered her goggles and rushed at Captain Cold. The villain saw this and shot at her. The girl narrowly dodged at the beam, which nipped her shoulder as she grabbed the gun from Captain Cold. Then the Flash ran by, punching Captain Cold square in the face.

"Calm down kid." She said.

"Oh please!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "You'll chat it up with cops, with bystanders, with Cold even! No. No way! Today is the day!"

* * *

**Washington, D.C.**

**July 4, 14:00 EDT**

The Hall of Justice.

The grand building was large and looming all of a sudden.

The group of hero's stood on the other side of the body water.

Batwoman but her hand on Robin's shoulder. "Today's the day."

"Welcome to the hall of Justice." Green Arrow said.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquawoman continued.

"Aw man!" A voice said. The group turned to see Flash and Kid Flash run up to them. "I knew we'd be the last ones here." Kid Flash crossed her arms.

As they walked up the the Hall of Justice, tourists took pictures as they passed.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked Speedy.

"Born that way."

Aquagirl looked around. "I'm glad we're all here," she said.

"Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash had a big grin plastered on her face.

"Don't call us sidekicks." Speedy said. "Not after today."

"Sorry. First time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

Robin sighed. "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"They entered the Hall of Justice.

"Oh, maybe that's why."

The room was bordered along the walls with huge, intimidating status of all the members of the Justice League. They stopped in front of two metal doors with the words AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY written across it. The doors slid apart to reveal Red Tornado and the Martian Manhunter. They stepped forward.

"Robin. Speedy. Aqualad. Kid Flash." The Martian Manhunter said. "Welcome."

Robin and Kid Flash grinned at each other and bumped each other with their elbows as the group followed. The doors

"You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery, and of course, our library," the alien continued.

"Make yourselves at home," Flash said, spreading out her arms.

The teens sat in the readily available chair, save Speedy who stood in the center of the wide room, staring at the backs of the mentors with her hands of her hips.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day," Batwoman said as they gathered around in the group. She turned to the young heroes. "We shouldn't be long." She turned and looked up at the ceiling, where a hole appeared and a small device lowered into the room. A small blue beam shot from it.

_"Recognized: Batwoman-02. Aquawoman-06. Flash-04. Green Arrow-08. Martian Manhunter-07. Red Tornado-16."_

"That's it?" an outraged voice called out.

They all turned to see Speedy, anger radiating off her. "You promised us a real look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step," Aquawoman said. "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really," Speedy seethed. She pointed an arm up at the window overlooking into the room where tourists were watching and flashing cameras at them. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on!"

Green Arrow stepped forward. "Rori, you just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect." She turned around to face her friends. "They're treating us like kids! Worse, sidekicks! We deserve better than this."

They looked at each other before looking back at her.

"You're kidding right?" Speedy's voice was once again filled with disbelief. "You're playing their games? Why? This was supposed to be _the _day. Step one, becoming full fledged members of the Justice League."

"Well, yeah, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ," Kid Flash said.

"Except the fact that the Hall isn't the leagues real HQ."

Aquagirl, Robin, and Kid Flash all looked shocked.

"I bet they never told you it's just a false front of tourists," Speedy continued. "And a pit stop for catching Zeta Beam Teleporter Tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watch Tower."

Flash and Batwoman glared at Green Arrow, who shrugged in response.

"I know, I know. But I thought we could make an exception," she said.

Batwoman just narrowed her eyes.

"Or not."

"You are not helping your cause here," Aquawoman said to Speedy. "Stand down or-"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? I'm not your kid. And I'm not hers." She looked at Green Arrow. "I thought I was her partner. Not anymore." She took her hat off and dropped it on the ground.

Everyone looked at her, mouths open in complete surprise.

Speedy walked away. "Guess they're right about you," she said as she passed by Robin, Kid Flash, and Aquagirl. "You're not ready."

They all watched as she walked out the door.

Just as they slid closed, a transmission filled the screens.

"Superwoman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadimus. It's on fire."

"I've have my suspicions about Cadimus. This may present the perfect opportunity to-"

Suddenly there was a loud beeping sound and another urgent voice was heard.

"Zatara to Justice League. Woton is using the Amulet of Aten to block out the sun. Requesting full League response."

"Superwoman?" Batwoman asked.

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadimus can wait." Batwoman pushed a button on her keyboard. "All Leaguers rondevu at Zatara's location. Batwoman out." She turned to her protegee. "Stay here," she ordered.

"What! Why?"

"Because this is a League mission," Aquawoman said.

"You're not trained" Flash added.

"Since when?" Kid Flash's voice was shriller than usual.

"I mean you're not trained to work as part of this team," Flash have his sidekick a look.

"There will be other missions when you're ready," Aquawoman's voice was kind.

"But for now," Batwoman said dangerously. "Stay here."

The four of them walked away.

"Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?" Green Arrow asked the Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed." They then walked away.

Red Tornado was the last to exit and the doors slid shut.

Kid Flash clenched her fists. "When we're ready! How are we ever supposed to ready when they treat us like...like sidekicks!"

Aquagirl looked at the floor. "My mentor. My queen. I thought she trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in SPACE!" Kid Flash was ranting.

"What else aren't they telling us?"

"I have a better question," Robin said. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

That quieted the both of them.

"What is Project Cadimus?" Aquagirl asked.

"I don't know." Robin suddenly grinned. "But I can find out!"

She walked over to the keyboard and started typing like crazy.

_"Access Denied" _the computer said.

Robin smirked. "Wanna bet?" She typed in a few more commands encrypted files popped up.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked in awe.

"Same system as the Batcave," she laughed.

_"Access Granted" _

A picture of a large, white office building came up.

"Alright, Project Cadimus. Genetics lab. Right here in D.C." Robin read. "That's all there is. Since Bats is suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

"Solve the case before they do," Aquagirl said, catching on. "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about Justice!" Robin said.

Aquagirl sighed. "But they said stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this."

"Wait are you going to Cadimus?" Kid Flash asked Robin. "Cuz if you're going , I'm going."

They both turned and grinned at Aquagirl.

"Just like that?" She asked. "We're a team on a mission."

"We didn't come for a play date," Robin said.

Aquagirl smiled and nodded.

* * *

___Okay, well that chapter's half done. Tell me if you think I should continue. Reviews are welcome. And I'd like some help naming Conner, Barry, Bruce. _

_Richard Grayson/Robin-Rachel Grayson/Robin_

_Wally West/Kid Flash-Wendy West/Kid Flash _

_Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad-Kaldur'an/Aquagirl_

_Roy Harper/Speedy/Red Arrow-Rori Harper/Speedy/Red Arrow_

_Bruce Wayne/Batman-? Wayne/Batwoman_

_Barry Allen/Flash-? Allen/Flash_

_Author__ Curry/Aquaman-Arthela Curry/Aquawoman_

_Oliver Queen/Green Arrow-Olivia Queen/Green Arrow_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I seems that I put the beginning of a chapter of a different story as the first chapter. I've gone back and fixed this. Thank you to the people who told me that. Now the actual chapter is up and the next is on the way.


End file.
